Totally Dramatic Love
by alienphantom
Summary: A series of M one-shots which each focus on a couple from TDI. I've already made the first one, but I'm taking requests for the others. i.e situations, order the couples appear...


A

_A.N Yeah..I just figured the site needed a good TDI lemon. So sue me. :P_

Trent sat on a stump in the forest around Wawanakwa, strumming on his guitar. He was working on a new song for Gwen, but couldn't seem to get it right. He groaned angrily as he crossed out a few notes on the note-pad in front of him. "Why can't I get this right?!" He muttered angrily to himself. Suddenly, he heard the sound of foliage rustling behind him. He turned, and saw Gwen emerging from the forest. He panicked, grabbing the unfinished song and stuffing it in his bag. Gwen didn't seem to notice and sauntered over to him.

"Hey baby, whatcha' doin?" She asked as she leaned down on his shoulders. Trent gestured to his bag. "I'm just working on a new song for you." He said, and her eyes lit up as he finished. "Can I see?" She asked innocently as she reached for the bag's open top. "No!" Trent protested as he zipped his pack closed. "It's…not finished yet." He continued. The Goth girl let her hands roam over his chest. "Please?" She asked.

"N, No Gwen." Trent said, stuttering slightly since he was distracted by her roaming hands. She moved in front of him, then asked, as she looked into his eyes. "Pretty please Trent?" He turned away, lest he be pulled in by her smoldering eyes. "This is hardly fair." Trent whimpered as she moved lips closer to him. "Why not?" She asked innocently, her warm breath blowing against the musician's neck.

"Because that is really distracting. How can I be expected to resist?" He asked rhetorically. She leaned closer, until she was breathing in his ear as she spoke. "You're not."

However, Trent stubbornly crossed his arms and said, "Sorry, Gwen, but I won't play it for you until it's done." She pouted, then smiled deviously. "Okay, if that's what you want." She sighed. Trent blinked, startled. He hadn't expected her to give up so easily. She turned, around, presenting her back to him, then her hands rise to the knots that kept her corset top attached. She slowly undid the first, and Trent was staring at her actions. "Gwen, what _**are**_ you doing?!" He asked, confused. "I'm helping you change your mind about the song." She answered in a seductive tone. She slowly undid the second knot. Then the third. The fourth. And finally, the fifth.

Her top fell to the ground, revealing the milky white skin of her chest and a black lace bra. Trent was practically drooling at this point, and there was an obvious tenting in his pants. She sauntered over, then, standing in front of him, slowly unzipped her skirt, letting the black-and-teal garment fall to her ankles. She was wearing a sexy, matching black lace thong, which made poor Trent's pants become _**waaaaayyyy**_ too tight. She bent down onto her knees, then slowly rubbed the spot which ached for her attention. Trent groaned, and Gwen smirked at the reaction.

"Gw, Gwen! Please, I need you!" Trent moaned. Gwen slowly unzipped his pants, revealing his boxers. She pulled them down, freeing his manhood, which jutted from a tangle of dark hair. She wrapped it in her long, supple fingers, and began to stroke up and down on the shaft.

Trent moaned again, a bit louder, and the girl pleasuring him took the hint. She brought her teal-painted lips to his head, taking it in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, while pumping whatever part of his 7 inches she couldn't take. Trent moaned in ecstasy as her tongue expertly caressed his member, circling the tip and rubbing along the underside of the shaft. Trent put his hand on the back of her head, encouraging her, and she pumped faster.

"Gwen! I'm gonna…cum!" Trent moaned as he climaxed, shooting his load into his girlfriend's throat. She swallowed every last drop, then took her mouth off and made a show of sexily licking her lips.

Trent panted, then grinned wolfishly. He grabbed Gwen by the shoulders, shoving her onto her back. He lay down on top of her, then whispered in her ear. "My turn." He spoke in a husky tone, and the mere sound of it sent shivers down the Goth girl's spine. Trent let his hands roam to the clasp of her bra, then let the hooks come apart. The musician pulled the garment off, exposing her pale breasts and rock-hard nipples.

He moved his mouth to her right nipple, licking it and nibbling it lightly as he rubbed her other breast. She gasped in pleasure, and he broke from his activities. The loss of contact was crippling, and she was just about to whimper when he crashed his lips to hers. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Trent let his hand slowly trip down towards her most private of areas. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers found their way under her thong, then lightly caressed her moistening pussy. He inserted one finger, pumping in and out, then another, and another. She arched her back against his hand, moaning in pleasure at his actions.

Trent suddenly pulled out his fingers, moving back. Gwen whimpered at the lack of sensation. She glanced up at him, and saw him slip her thong down her long, pale legs, then toss it over behind the stump. He positioned his member in front of her entrance, then whispered in her ear, "I love you."

He kissed her on the cheek, then plunged into her. He felt the expected resistance, tearing right through her barrier. She gasped in pain, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He paused inside her, letting her get used to the sensation. After a moment, he began to pump in and out of her, his pace illustrated by moans and gasps from the pale beauty writhing beneath him. "Tre-Trent! Ha-Harder! Faster!" Gwen moaned, and he complied.

She started pushing against him when he pushed forward, allowing him deeper penetration. They found their own rhythm, each gasping a little in pleasure. He felt the pressure build, then came as they both reached their climax, moaning each other's names. He collapsed onto the ground next to her, sweating and breathing hard. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, then said in her ear, "Gwen, I love you."

"I love you too, Trent." She replied, then added, " Can I hear the song now?" Trent chuckled. "Sure thing, baby, sure thing." And he would show her, though, if this was how it turned out whenever he wrote a new song…"_I better get writing._" He thought to himself.


End file.
